Without You
by Elaina Of The Dessert
Summary: Byakuya's hurt, Renji can feel it. But he hasn't seen him for a week. What happened? Rated M for language, not anything dirty. Ohk, it's a Byakuya\Renji fic. Don't like. I don't care, don't read then.
1. Chapter 1

Renji was sitting on the cliff overlooking Ichigo's hometown. He'd forgotten what it was called,but he'd have to call it home too for now. He sighed, falling back and laying down on the grass wet with the morning dew. He thought of Byakuya, his boyfriend of seven months, and punched the ground.

_"It's been a week since I last saw him. It was just another hollow. Why is it taking this long? He can't be hurt because he's...__**him**_Hesighs, remembering the last day they had together.

"_It was October seventh, which means that today is our eight month anniversery. God, he can't be hurt! We had plans to go to and celebrate. Rukia had been so happy to see her brother after alomst a year without any contact what-so-ever. Damn,who's going to tell her?!"_

Then he felt a pang of pain from the bond he has with Byakuya. He jumped up and grabbed his chest.

"Byakuya"he whispered,"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" He stood up and started walking towards Ichigo's apartment, starting off slow and calm; then the pain started to get worse and he started to sprint with tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

Turning one last corner he bumped into someone, falling backwards, hitting the pavement with a startled cry. "The hell, man?!" He yelled, getting over his shock and looked up. "Jesus Christ, Renji. We've been looking all over for you! Where the hell have you been?!" Ichogo screamed, but held out his hand to help his friend up off the ground. Renji took it and dusted himself off.

"Something's wrong. I can't sense Byakuya's spirit energy. It's usually easy to find." He stated, looking at Ichigo's soon to be wife,Rukia.

" What the hell's going on,guys?" He asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Ichigo looked at Rukia then to him.

"Look, Renji, Byakuya...he's...well..he's in the hospital." Renji just stared at his lips in distress and anguish as he spoke the next words. "He's not doing well Renji. A hollow attacked him." Nothing mattered. The world momentarily stopped and all Renji could was sit back and watch. Byakuya was dieing. His Byakuya,his mate, his life..his love.

Another stab of pain; the pain was getting worse. "What's wrong with him?! I can fee; everything through our bond. Damn-it! What the hell are they doing to him?!" Al he could think of was Byakuya. What the hell is happening? Why didn't he tell me something was wrong? What the hell did I do to deserve this!?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, it's been so long since I last updated this story!! I am trying so hard to finish all of my other ones on too, so don't kill me XD. I doubt anyone really cares because I don't get that much reviews. . but oh well. . . 

Anyway. . Let's get on with ze show?

_**Recap**__:_

_Another stab of pain; the pain was getting worse. "What's wrong with him?! I can feel everything through our bond. Damn-it! What the hell are they doing to him?!" Al he could think of was Byakuya. What the hell is happening? Why didn't he tell me something was wrong? What the hell did I do to deserve this!?_

Without You

Chapter Two

At Long Last

"Renji, you have to relax. Stressing out won't help him."

He could barely even hear Rukia now. The pain was getting unbearable. Clutching his chest, he uttered a small, "Take me to Byakuya." Rukia turned to her fiancé, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, C' mon." She said, stroking her childhood friends' hair, attempting to comfort him. He smiled back at her, a broken smile. Rukia was left speechless as Ichigo and Renji sped off with the redhead guiding Renji. " Hey! Wait up!"

It seemed that no one else was in much of a hurry, they all had to push and shove through the crowded street. They were already halfway there when Renji suddenly stopped and feel to his knees, causing Rukia to run into him with a "Oof". Renji grasped him shirt, a very pained expression on his face. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him, not having noticed that they were not following him anymore. Ichigoturned around to face Rukia, and seeing Renji on the ground ran over.

"What's wrong?! Is it Byakuya?!" Renji did not answer him, he only gasped and tried to calm his breathing.

Byakuya's spiritual energy rose and then suddenly diminished. Like he suddenly dropped de-

'_No! He can't be. . .dead. He just can't! He's fucking Byakuya Kuchiki! HE"S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!' _Renji thought. They had a lifetime ahead of them. A lifetime to enjoy and to. . . . _to live_!

"Is it Byakuya?" Ichigo asked again. When all he got was a small nod, he sighed. "Come on, Renji. We have to hurry." He knew he had to get up and help Byakuya, but he _couldn't_. He was in too much pain. It felt as if his insides were dropping to his feet, tearing apart from their designated places. He ignored the pain though, only thinking of the Kuchiki. He started to sprint the second he got to his feet, Ichigo and Rukia following behind him sharing worried glances.

It wasn't long before the pain became unbearable again. But he refused to waste more time on the cement. He would help his partner. He would help Byakuya if it was the last thing he did.

Turning once more, he realized that he did not have any clue how to get to the hospital. He stopped short and waited for Ichigo to run past him before sprinting again. The only thing that was on his mind was the pain that Byakuya must be in. If he was feeling this horrid, he couldn't begin to imagine what pain his partner must be in. He sighed and ran a hand through his red locks and picked up his pace. He was sure that the people walking along the sidewalks could barely see him and his friends, but he couldn't care less at he moment. He would be ready for the hell waiting for him at the Soul Society once he returned. But right now, he had someone to save. He would not let his lover down.

He was surprised when Ichigo stopped running and walked through one of those automatic doors, into the hospital. He stopped running when he saw a security guard glare at him.

"Hello Dr. Kurosaki. What are you doing here? Aren't you off today?" He heard the secretary ask Ichigo. He felt a hand on his back puch him forward. Looking back he relized it was just Rukia and walked to the front desk.

"Er, Hello Harumi. I am off. . . But my uh. . . friend is in the um ICU(1) and I wanted to go and see him." Ichigo answered slowly, which pissed off Renji.

"What the hell is an 'ICU', Kurosaki?!" Renji yelled, stomping up to the desk and causing Harumi to wince.

"Sir, your in a hopspital. You must be-" Renji pushed Ichigo out of the way, "I don't give a shit where the fuck I am! Now what room is Byakuya Kuchiki in?!" Renji interrupted rudely.

"Kuchiki? Okay sir, y-your going to need to sign in if you want to go and v-visit a patient " Harumi whispered, but he could hear her perfectly. Huffinh, he grabbed a small, blue pen from in front of the girl and lloked at the sheet of paper. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Ichigo, who sighed and took the pen and paper from his grasp and filled it out.

"Okay, Mr.Kuchiki is in room three-oh-four. I'm sure Dr. Kurosaki will show you where that is." Harumi said, showing no signs of beig afraid of the redhead anymore. He nodded a 'thank-you' and followed Ichigo to a piece of black steel in the wall.

"What the hell,Kurosaki? I want to go see Byakuya, not look at human metals!" Renji hissed. Ichigo laughed when the elevator opened and stepped in, motioning for Rukia and Renji to follow. When they hesitantly walked into it, he shook his head.

"It's an elevator. Now hurry up so I can shut the door." Ichigo explained. When they were all fully in, he clicked the 'close door' button and another button that had a '3' on it.

It didn't take long before it opened again, and Renji jumped out first wobbling and reaching for the nearest wall to steady himself on.

"All it does is vibrate! It made me so fucking dissy! How is that a trasportation device?!" When Ichigo "Shhh'd" him, he closed his mouth and looked around.

'_It smells like old people' _He thought. "Okay, where is Byakuya?" He demanded.

"He is right around the corner." Ichigo answered. Then sighed, " Look Renji, you can't be screaming profanities in every sentence. You have to be really quiet. These are very sick people here in the ICU." He just nodded, eager to see Byakuya again after a week.

"Hurry up, Ichigo. Renji is getting restless" Rukia muttered from the right of him. He nodded and started to walk around the corner, the rest following behind him.

"Hello. Dr. Kurosaki" A silky smooth man's voice said behind them. Ichigo turned to look at the man and sighed. "Hello Dr. Gami. I really can't talk right now. I am visiting my friend."

Dr. Gami nodded and turned back around into one of the other rooms when he heard some one moan in pain.

Renji automatically noticed Byakuya in a bed by the window. Running over to him, he noticed that his spirtual pressure wasa absent.

"Oh Renji, it's so good to see you after such a long wait. I m-" But he was cut off as he started to cough violently. Renji was at his side in an instant, caressing his lovers' cheek, trying to not wince when Byakuya cough once more.

"I missed you so much, Renji." Byakuya said weakly, grabbing his hand and sqeezing it.

Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the room, leaving the couple to talk alone. Shutting the door, Ichigo took his fiancé's hand. "They will be alright. I can feel Renji giving him some energy. My brother should be out of here in about two or three days."

Ichigo ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "I hope so. I've never seen Renji so . . . Worried in all the time I've known him"


	3. Not A Real Chapter But Important

I am really sorry people who thought that this would be a chapter. . I am just mad at the moment. I know that I should of put this in one of the stories, since it is not a chapter. . But I could not help myself. And I want to know who this person is. . .

:

Sorry again.

This is to:

Who is not allowing anyone to email her/him.

Which I thought was fucking hilarious.

Ze email that made my day:

**Please stop making gay stories for bleach or any other anime show. Because it's sick. Why do you people want to see two men fucking each other? If you want something to write about then here is a few people to write about. ByakuyaxMomo byakuyaxNanao ByakuyaxUnohana ByakuyaxYoruichi ByakuyaxRangiku ByakuyaxRukia ByakuyaxOrihime. Try this you will get better results.**

I never asked for anyone's crap. Why did you email me some hate mail? If you don't like it, please don't read it. It's as easy as that. I put **warnings**. And I have and never will put two men '_fucking_' each other in one of my stories, so thanks. Also, how is incest better than two men in love? Byakuya is Rukia's **brother**. . . Why would i want to write about incest?

Just wondering. Because if you didn't know, incest is illegal. . .

**I do get results. People read the stories. People that don't care if it's 'gay'. I'm more than happy with my results at the moment, thank you for the fucking advice though. Not like I needed it or anything.**

**Again- if you think that it is sick for two men or women to be in love, READ THE WARNINGS BEFOREHAND!**


	4. Chapter 3

Well, obviously I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to say that I've been really busy or my life has sucked so much that I just couldn't bring myself to write. I have absolutely no muse at the moment. Haven't had one for quite a while. :/ Yes, it sucks. Thing is, I have no idea where to go with this story. Anything you would want to read? Review or PM some ideas. I could use them. I love writing and I LOVE typing, but I can't do anything without any ideas or inspiratipon. So, if you want to give an idea or two, go ahead. Or, I can try and force myself to write more. That never turns out anywhere neasr posting level. So yes. That's all.

~Elaina.


End file.
